


distorcido e amargo

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ele a beija com os olhos fechados, imaginando que ela é a irmã.





	distorcido e amargo

Ele a beija com os olhos fechados, imaginando que ela é a irmã.

Petunia sabe que Severus está fazendo isso por causa de Lily, ela não se importa tanto assim porque esse também é o motivo dela.

Sente bom ter algo que era de Lily, porque era isso que Severus era não importa o quanto os dois neguem isso. Algo aconteceu ao longo do ano retrasado quando eles estavam naquela escola que fizera Lily declarar que os dois não eram mais amigos, e que ela não queria mais nada haver com ele. Mas ainda assim ela pegara Lily encarando a casa do rapaz da janela de seu quarto nos momentos em que ela achava que Petunia não estava vendo.

E é no quarto de Lily que os dois estavam agora, sua irmã tinha pegado um trem para Londres mais cedo naquele dia para passar o fim de semana na casa do namorado e deixado os dois para trás naquela rua que ambos odiavam.

Petunia no entanto mantém os olhos abertos, em parte olhando não para o rapaz embaixo dela mas para uma foto na cabeceira de Lily. Era uma daquelas que se moviam, e nela havia Lily e quatro rapazes com gravatas vermelhas e douradas rindo. Ela para de beijá-lo e pega a foto.

“Qual desses é o namorado dela ?” Petunia pergunta.

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso”

“Deixe-me adivinhar, o de cabelos longos que parece um pouco com um rockstar ? Ou o com as cicatrizes que parece meio nerd ? Ou talvez seja todos eles, e eles dividam ela. Não me surpeenderia eles todos parecem excessivamente felizes e próximos”

“Não. O namorado dela é só o com o cabelo bagunçado e óculos”

“Até onde você sabe, e você não sabe tanto assim da vida dela certo Sev ? Não mais”

“Cala a boca Petunia”

“Me faça calar”

Ele a beija e começa a desfazer o fecho do sutiã dela debaixo da blusa.

 


End file.
